Anakin's Redemption
by WolverineRay
Summary: Anakin gets a chance to redeem himself, even in death


Anakin's Redemption

(Revised)

Vader and Luke's lightsabers clashed at the amusement of Palpatine but unknown to all the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda sat and watched. Even in death they debated if there was any hope that Luke could reach Anakin's good side again but only Padme still believed there was good left in her husband.

Years before and shortly after his betrayal, Anakin pondered for years was his "prison" was worth it. Although he never shared his thoughts with Palpatine he did ponder a lot. He was scared to lose his wife so the only thing he knew was to betray the people who actually loved and cared for him. In the end it was more suffering at his own hands. He helped kill hundreds of Jedi's at the temple on Coruscant and countless other worlds. As the years passed the more he hated everyone, including Palpatine. That was until he met his son, Luke Skywalker.

A young Skywalker helped orchestrate the destruction of the first death star and caused Vader's obsession on finding the young pilot. He was strong in the force even then and now years later seemed to be even stronger. Vader was on a losing end this time and was on the verge of giving in as he was laying on his back as his son kept slashing at the crimson blade until finally Luke's lightsaber cut through his right arm.

Vader looked on at his son. If he could smile he would because he knew at this point either his son would join the dark side or would be the death of him. As Palpatine cackled and walked in their direction Vader glanced at his severed arm. It was the same arm that Count Dooku had severed just before the start of the Clone Wars. Only Dooku and Obi-Wan had got the better of him and now he could add his son to the short list.

As Vader now stood by his master and watched as his son got tortured everything was beginning to make sense to him. He thought back to Obi-Wan and Yoda and Ahsoka and everyone else. What was left of his heart was beginning to melt. Now he truly understood what mattered. He saw those he truly cared about through the years die either by his hand or by his actions and it was finally taking a toll on him. He wasn't gonna let his son be one of them.

Vader turned to Palpatine and lifted him up and carried him over to the railing where he threw him over to his death. But the lightning that was coming from Palpatine's fingers did enough to shorten every circuit that was in Vader's suit. It was only a matter of minutes before he also died himself. Anakin welcomed death.

Anakin looked at his son as Luke crawled over to his fallen father. Luke also knew it was just a matter of time before he lost his father once and for all. Together, father and son, made their way out of the thrown room and towards the hanger deck. All around them parts of the death star were blowing up everywhere. Luke's friends and allies where doing what they could so they could destroy the mighty machine.

As Anakin layed at a ramp of a shuttle he looked up at his son. He thought he saw something behind Luke but wasn't sure. "Luke, help me take off this mask. I want to see you through my own eyes."

"But you'll die" came the response

"There's no stopping that now."

Luke helped take off the mask that imprisoned Anakin for the past 23 years. And for the first time since the dreaded mask was put on him Anakin was able to see with his own eyes. He wasn't sure if he should be happy of the occasion or not. All the knew was he was dieing and wanted to save his son.

"Now go Luke, save yourself."

"No I won't leave you here. I have to save you."

That was when Anakin saw the figure standing behind Luke. It was his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn and he was smiling at him. "You already have Luke, you already have. Tell your sister you were right about me. You were right!" and with the words spoken he subcommed to death and finally found peace.

Anakin awoke to a bright room. He knew he was dead there was no misjudging that but where was he? Not many people knew what was on the other side of death. Anakin stood and looked around and the vast emptiness. Anakin decided to walk around, where he didn't know. As he walked he stopped and realized that he was walking on his own feet. Not the mechanical ones he walked with.

"Hello my son"

Anakin swirled around suddenly and out of instinct reached for his lightsaber. He was looking into the face of an elder man whom he's seen before, the Father of Light and Dark. The old man was smiling at Anakin.

"Where am I?"

"In a doorway of the Force." the old man answered.

"Doorway? Where does it lead?"

Father walked and indicated that Anakin should walk with him. As they walked together Father tried to explain. "Wherever you want it to lead you, my son. You can go anywhere you want. See anyone you want to see."

They stopped at a shell. As Anakin looked at it more closely it was the helmet of Darth Vader. "I don't see any door"

"Not that kind of door." Father said as he bent down for the mask. "You wish to see your son?"

The thought of Luke saddened his heart. "How?"

Father waved his hand and before them white turned to green. "Enter"

Anakin was hesitant for a minute then walked through. The white around him turned to green and brown and he was able to smell. He looked around and there were trees as high as the sky itself. He saw people just ahead as they celebrated something. Probably his death and the Emperor's.

To his left was another shock. There stood Obi-Wan Kenobi as how he looked aboard the first death star and Master Yoda. They didn't see him at first but he was certain they could sense his presence. They were looking straight ahead and smiling. Anakin walked forward and into the light and he saw more clearly what they were looking at. It was also at this moment they both looked at him and smiled at him as well. Anakin turned to look where he just came from and the "doorway" was closed. He didn't see the old man or the white room he just came from.

Looking down he saw Luke. He was smiling at him. At all three of them actually. "He can see me?" he thought

As Luke turned to join his sister and his friends Yoda looked up at Anakin. "So great to see you again Anakin"

"Master Yoda I don't know whats going on but I kinda like it. I'm also not sure if I deserve this."

"Anakin, you did bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "It just took longer than anyone of us had originally planned but you did it."

"For my betrayal and actions I don't think I deserve any of this."

Yoda looked up at Anakin, "Forgiven you have been by all."

"By who Masters? By you? By Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi and Yoda looked at each other then took Anakin as they walked away from the Endor party. As they walked the forest started to disappear and the night life of Coruscant took its place.

"How did you do that?"

"In time my friend _I _will teach you." Obi-Wan answered.

There was celebration all around. Fireworks. Confetti. You name it and was there. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked on as people were celebrating the end of the Galactic War. The Republic had beaten Palpatine once and for all. The second death star was gone. Palpatine and Vader were dead.

Anakin has been here many times as Darth Vader but as Anakin Skywalker it was here he betrayed the Jedi. Anakin looked around to see if he could see the Jedi Temple and he found it immediately. He wished to see it immediately and as if on que he found himself on the steps of the once great temple.

"Quick learner you are yes"

Anakin turned to see Master Yoda. Turning he looked at the doors to the temple. "I wanted to see it Master, but I don't know if I should."

Yoda simply nodded, "Many times since you've been here?"

"No actually I haven't" Anakin answered his former master. "Palpatine, from what I over heard by Commander Appo, turned it into his private quarters."

Yoda nodded just briefly and started to walk to the doors. Once he realized Anakin wasn't following he stopped and looked back. "Hesitant are you? Yes. Waste not with regrets. Done is whats done! Move on time is. Forgiven all is."

Anakin moved closer to Yoda, "I still don't understand, Master Yoda."

"Time will be understanding."

They walked into the temple. In all the years the damage was still present. The bodies may have been gone but the lightsaber and blaster damage was still clear. Anakin walked forward and placed his hand on a column where a blaster from one of his troopers of the 501st. Anakin looked around this was where he helped massacre the Jedi even the younglings didn't survive his wrath or that of the 501st. He hoped someday his son would find this temple and bring it back to its glory.

"Master Yoda if I may ask?"

Yoda nodded waiting on the question.

"If I was still alive I'd stand trial and I would've been found guilty of my crimes." Anakin asked not looking at Yoda but kept walking and looking at the damage. "But you say all is forgiven. So my question is, how is all forgiven?"

Yoda stopped and looked at a blood stain on the once beautiful carpet, "Sidious was a tool he was. Blinded you to the truth path of the Force he was as well. In control of your actions you were not."

"Actually I was." Anakin tried to defend himself. "I was here" waving his arms all around, "I was responsible for this, not Palpatine."

"But who seduced you to the dark side?"

Turning at the familiar voice Anakin looked into the eyes of Mace Windu. Former Jedi Master and was also on the Jedi High Council during the Clone Wars as well. "Sidious was the one to blame, not you. Yes you were here. But it was all Sidious."

Anakin looked at Windu. He was complete himself. The hand where he slashed and cut off Windu's hand to save Palpatine was restored. "I am sorry masters. I am sorry for my actions and for what I've done since."

"We believe you." Obi-Wan said coming up from behind Anakin and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Psychological we know you will go through. Supportive we will be." Master Yoda answered.

"May I see Padme?" Anakin asked.

"When she is ready my friend." Obi-Wan answered. "But there is someone who'd love to see you."

Anakin will never get tired of seeing the sands of Tatooine. For years he wanted to get off this rock. He hated it here. He supposed this was where his anger began all those years ago. Watto owned him. He was a slave and he hated being a slave. Sand got everywhere and he hated the sand. Most importantly there was the sand people whom were responsible for his mother's death and he hated them. Actually he killed them all.

As Anakin looked around he found himself on the moisture farm near Mos Eisley. It was the last place he saw his mother, even if it was only a grave site. The place looked as if it was bombarded from the sky when in all reality it was the troopers of his 501st who were here. Anakin moved on looking at the homestead and in the direction of the grave markers. They were gone.

"Their gone!"

"Her body remains, but the markers are gone."

Anakin looked up into the eyes of Owen Lars. He figured there would've been hatred on his stepbrothers eyes but there was nothing but sympathy. "Why were the markers removed?"

Owen looked over at the spot where he was burned alive. "We wanted to protect Luke from you. Yet we are proud of the man he turned out to be. For years I tried to keep him from following you. I wanted him to live here forever and be a farmer. But he was too much like you. So as he was growing up we removed the markers so he didn't start asking questions."

"I am sorry Owen." Anakin said. "For everything."

"We know you are, Ani."

The voice hit a nerve as he spun around. There was his mother. Looking the same way just before he left with Master Qui-Gon Jinn after beating Sebulba. Without a word he rank into his mothers embrace and held her crying for the first time in a years. Anakin held her for a few minutes before pulling away. He smiled at her and her him. This, and seeing Padme for the first time since Mustafar, was one moment he was dreading. He was afraid that his mother would've found him a disappointment.

"We love you, Ani. I'm your mother I never would have looked down on you or thought of you as a disappointment. I've looked down on you for years hoping you would have turned your life around to come back to the good."

"Your a grandmother." Anakin choked back the words.

"Yes I know." Shmi said smiling. "Of twins."

"Yes mother. Their names are Luke and Leia. Luke is responsible for helping me turn back. Leia won't forgive me."

"Of course she will. Give her time my son."

Anakin looked around and saw Watto smiling at him from a distance as well as Beru as well as Kitster and Wald two of Anakin's childhood friends. Anakin moved over to Kitster and shooked his friends hand. "Hello Kit"

Kitster didn't take Anakin's hand but gave him a hug instead. "Good to see you to your old self again, Anakin."

by Ray Downward Page 7 of 7


End file.
